


A Moment of Memory

by tearoseglasses



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: HoK is tired, I Wrote This For Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearoseglasses/pseuds/tearoseglasses
Summary: After the Hero of Kvatch leaves for the sake of Nirn and becomes Sheogorath.He remembers sometimes.He wakes up across Tamriel and walks until he forgets again.Connected to Chapter Twenty-Seven of Ni Viir
Kudos: 20





	A Moment of Memory

Every now and then, his memories would come back. He doesn't know why. He can't stop them. His body would go back to the way it was. And he'd wake up somewhere he didn't want to be and be forced to walk until everything faded again and he woke back in his palace, chaos flowing through him, burning his mind, once again.  
This time he awoke in a forest. For a moment he expected to see Bruma. But instead, a city even bigger sat in a gold and white field. He'd never seen this city. When was he? How long had it been? 100 years? 50 more?  
He pushes himself out of the snow, shivering as he walks toward the city. With a thought, a heavy cloak wraps around him, wolf fur, he thinks. The guard give him a funny look as he walks past them. He walks, lost in empty thought until he reaches a tavern. Something familiar sits inside.  
He pulls open the door, eyes falling on one black-robed man who looks too much like... like... him.  
"Welcome! We have food and drink as long as you've got coin. A bed too, if you need it." The inn keep smiles. He forces one back before sitting across from the man.  
"Hello, Sanguine."  
"Rossy! How have you been!"  
"You're doing it again." Maros' fingers twitch.  
Sanguine looks down at himself. "Guess I am. Didn't expect you here again."  
"How long?"  
"Its been about 60 years since you last appeared."  
"Huh."  
"Periods of time are getting farther apart. You're losing yourself more."  
"Good. That's what I asked for."  
"It is, isn't it. Tell me, does the guilt still eat at you?"  
"You never help."  
"No. I don't."  
"60 years... how long is that altogether?"  
"205."  
"Oh..."  
"Oh?"  
"That just... that's a long time."  
"You'll get used to it, little prince. Whether or not you're conscience for some of it." Sanguine glances at the door as it opens. A boy walks in. No older than Maros was. Maros kicks him as he grins at the child.  
"I still have my powers."  
"I know... would you care for a refresher on what's been happening?"  
"If you leave him alone."  
"I will. Someday I won't, but for now, I will." He pauses for a moment, looking back at Maros, "that's the Dragonborn. That child right there is the reason you gave everything up. That stupid prophecy that was stuck in your head? It was his."  
"Does he know?"  
"Of course he does. He waiting here for a few companions to send word it's safe for him to go to where they are."  
"What does he need to do?"  
"Kill the dragon Alduin. It's all the higher-ups. You know them. Don't tend to enjoy us. Well. Except you."  
"What?"  
"How do you think that prophecy got in your head?"  
"I-I read it."  
"No, you didn't. Akatosh put it there. He didn't plan on you being a part of the equation. You're only here because I interfered."  
"And what. You want me to thank you for that?"  
"No. But you could have a drink with me sometime. The entrance to my-"  
"No." Maros stands, "Stop using his face. Leave him alone."  
"But your father was such fun..."  
"I will turn your dick into a tulip if you don't stop." He turns and leaves. His head is pounding. He just walks. Out of the city. Into the plains. Long hair graying. Eyes growing sharper. Slowly forgetting what he was here for... until he laughs a bit and stops.  
The snow turns purple.  
And he laughs a bit more before vanishing.  
Sanguine glances out one window, smiling at the snow as people stare at it. Until he shifts and tenses as he hears the snapping of a flower stem.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more for fun because I feel not great. It's not perfect.


End file.
